This invention concerns an apparatus placed and working between a first packaging line for packaging various articles in strips of blistered tape commonly known as blister packs, and a second line where cartons are made, e.g. cases or boxes.
These blister packs are packaged, disposed in a stack, into the cartons together with an information leaflet.